Skin White as Snow
by NeverTrustADuck
Summary: A Klaine twist on Snow White, rating might go up - ""When I grow up, I will find my own Snow White to save." "My dear son, I have no doubt that, one day, you will find your dear Snow White, and save her from her evil stepmother," she said and ran her fingers trough his curls. "Him." "Excuse me?" "Him. I will find him," he said."


**A/N:** Okay, so starting a new fic miiight not be the very best of ideas since I've got an unfinished one here on FF that I haven't updated in what feels like forever (I'm sorry about that, btw). But, I just couldn't help myself - I needed a Klaine version of Snow White.

Let me know what you think and I will do my best to update at least once a week - as well as get writing on my other fic. I say 'do my best' as I have a full time job and I'm writing an original story that I'm gonna try get published. So bear with me here. Also, chapters will be longer - at least that's the plan.

Thanx for reading!

xx

F

* * *

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, there was a boy…_

"Oh Mommy, please read me a story," the young boy said. His large hazel eyes grew impossibly larger as he pouted his lips the way he knew would go straight to his mother's heart.

She smiled brightly at him and ruffled his curly brown hair.

"Of course I will, my dear," she said and the young boy's pout immediately turned into a bright smile. He grabbed his mother's hand and started dragging her up the lavish staircase. She chuckled at her son's eagerness while she tried to gather up her skirts to follow him more easily. Well on the second floor, the young boy let go of his mother's hand and rushed into his bedroom chamber and jumped up to the plush bed. He snuggled down into the two large goose feather pillows. His mother came in a moment later, and after pulling the curtains she came over to the bed, where the boy had lit the large candle, and pulled the royal blue covers over the young boy.

"So what story do you want to hear, my boy?" she asked him, though already knowing the answer.

"Snow White! " he practically yelled. "Tell me the story of Snow White, please," he said more calmly, another bright smile on his lips.

"Alright, my prince, as you wish," she said, smiling, as she sat down on the bed next to her son. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom not so very different from our own, a queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The girl was the most beautiful child anyone had ever seen: dark hair surrounding a soft, pale face and full, ruby lips. The birth…"

"Don't forget the eyes – she had beautiful eyes that you could get lost in," the young boy interrupted his mother.

"Yes, dear, she had beautiful eyes that you could get lost in," his mother amended.

"Like storms, Mom. She has eyes like the color of a storm," he said, decidedly.

"Oh, and what color is that?" she asked, truly curious. Her youngest had always had a touch for the arts. It usually went very well together with his intellect.

"Every color in the whole world," the brilliant boy that was her son said.

She smiled and stroked a hand over the side of his serious face, and then she continued the story. "The birth, however, sadly killed the queen, so the princess and the king spent the next decade on their own. That was until the king found a new queen – one that entrapped him with black magic and killed him for his land, and all the wealth in it."

Her son's eyes widened and he sank further into the pillows, like he always did at that part. Even knowing the ending, he still wrapped himself up in the story.

"She locked Snow White into the highest tower and forbid anyone to ever let her wonder from within the castle walls. Time passed and eight years later, the new Queen had grown tired of the princess and arranged for her to disappear."

"Mother, you forget the mirror. Again. And you're going too fast."

"I'm sorry," she smiled, and continued the story, this time she told it until the very end.

"And that's the story of Snow White," his mother finished.

"When I grow up, I will find my own Snow White to save," the young boy said.

"My dear son, I have no doubt that, one day, you will find your dear Snow White, and save her from her evil stepmother," she said and ran her fingers trough his curls.

"Him."

"Excuse me?"

"Him. I will find _him_," he said. His eyes were utterly sincere and his jaw set. She knew he meant it, and she would never doubt him. His father would, however, think this a whim of youth and be sure it would go away with age. She knew different, but didn't want her youngest son to suffer at such an early age. That suffering would surely come; she knew she could not fully stop it. So she said nothing on the subject, only what she knew to be the absolute truth, and what would always be the truth.

"I love you, son. You will be a kind and just king when your day comes,"

"But Coop will be king first, right Mommy?" he said, sleepily.

"He will, and he will need all the help he can get," she said smiling.

"Yes, he will," he said and laughed, falling asleep as he did so.

She smiled at his innocence as she pulled the covers tighter to her son's body. Her oldest son would need his brother's clever mind come the day. She smiled as she looked at her sleeping son. She bent and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight, my dear boy, and dream of your very own Snow White," she whispered before blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

* * *

In the neighboring kingdom, a beautiful baby prince was born.


End file.
